In subterranean well treatment operations, high viscosity fluids are often formulated using hydratable materials, typically polymers, which are mixed with water or other aqueous fluids at the job site. The rate of hydration of a polymer is still a critical factor particularly in continuous mix applications wherein the necessary hydration and associated viscosity rise must take place over a relatively short time span corresponding to the residence time of the fluid during the continuous mix procedure. Hydration is a process by which a hydratable polymer chemically combines with water to create a viscous gel.